wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kestrel
Kestrel was a big female SkyWing with jewel-hard''The Dragonet Prophecy'', page 3, rust-colored scales''The Dragonet Prophecy'', prologue, orange-yellow eyes, and burn scars on her palms from an attempt to save her only daughter, Peril, from Queen Scarlet. As one of the Guardians of the dragonets, she taught and "cared" for the Dragonets of Destiny while they were imprisoned in the hidden cave, having been a member of the Talons of Peace before being killed by Blister and Morrowseer in the epilogue of The Dragonet Prophecy. She seemed to have been the harshest of the guardians, although she was quick to come help when told the dragonets were in danger by Blister and Morrowseer, proving that she somewhat cared about them, or at least their role in the prophecy. Her mate was Chameleon (in the form of the SkyWing, Soar), though according to Chameleon she didn't know who he was and thought he was just the dragon assigned to her, and she was the mother of Peril and her dead brother. She appears to have the firescales gene, which is recessive. Biography Pre-Series Years before the series began, Kestrel was one of Queen Scarlet's most loyal soldiers. Under Queen Scarlet's orders, she entered the SkyWing breeding program, and produced one egg containing twins, a rare and unwanted occurrence. One of the dragonets, the female, hatched with twice the amount of fire she should have had, which was know as Peril, while her brother had almost none, resulting in weakness and guaranteed death. Since such dragonets were always killed, Kestrel attempted to save them, but was caught at the Diamond Spray River. Scarlet told her that if Kestrel sacrificed one, she would not be held responsible for her disobedience. In addition, Scarlet said she'd let the other dragonet live and go free. Kestrel killed the male with her own claws, an act that haunted her for the rest of her life. Scarlet changed the promise quickly. She didn't keep her end of the bargain, forcing Kestrel to flee for her life. Kestrel attempted to save her daughter, but burned her palms on the dragonet's scales. She was forced to leave her surviving dragonet behind, and could not return to her, as she knew she would be killed horribly by Scarlet. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Kestrel was the dragon who found Hvitur's dead body and the broken SkyWing egg at the base of a mountain after he had been murdered by Burns poisonous tail. She acted as a guardian and fighting instructor for the five dragonets of destiny, a task she loathed, because it reminded her of her lost dragonets. She was one of the reasons the dragonets were so desperate to escape, although Sunny wasn't bothered by her temper. Later captured and imprisoned again by Queen Scarlet, she was set free when the dragonets escaped with the aid of Peril. She later parted ways with them and her daughter, but Peril believed she'd have time to talk to her mother after making sure that Queen Scarlet was dead. In the epilogue, Blister and Morrowseer betrayed her. Morrowseer had said that neither the dragonets, Blister, or himself needed the SkyWing; Blister then slashed Kestrel's throat and stabbed her in the heart with her poisonous tail barb. Morrowseer then proceeded to fling her off the cliff and into the ocean. The Lost Heir A SeaWing guard, possibly Urchin, found Kestrel's body upon a boulder at the base of a cliff near the Summer Palace of the Sea. She was murdered violently before the arrival of the dragonets of destiny at the Summer Palace, having her throat slashed and stabbed in the heart by a SandWing's tail - later found to be Blister's in the epilogue of ''The Dragonet Prophecy. At first, only Tsunami and Coral's court knew about the murder, although the other dragonets eventually found out. Sunny was very upset over Kestrel's death, even though Tsunami assured her that Kestrel, with her foul temper, did not deserve Sunny's grief. ''The Dark Secret Kestrel appears in Starflight's flashback. She barges into the study room and steals Starflight's and Sunny's scroll, yelling at Webs for "filling their heads with questions and ideas." The Brightest Night Sunny tells Peril of Kestrel's death. Peril seemed devastated, even though she shows distaste towards her mother. Personality Because she had lost both of her dragonets and got exiled from the Sky Kingdom, Kestrel was usually bad-tempered, grumpy, and hot-headed, though only a little above normal SkyWings. She was assumed to be just cruel and mean naturally, but it was later revealed that this was because she was bitter about being lied to and subsequently losing her children. She often bullied and abused Glory, as Glory wasn't a SkyWing, and a SkyWing dragonet was required in the Dragonet Prophecy. She was supposed to be the one to kill Glory on Morrowseer's orders, saying that she would snap Glory's neck while she was sleeping, but luckily for Glory she failed. Due to the fact that she had already lost a dragonet, Kestrel most likely felt remorse for attempting to kill Glory. Family Tree Relationships ''Clay Clay always was the one to be picked out of all the dragonets to learn how to fight due to him being the only dragon able to breathe fire. She did not know that Mudwings can only breathe fire when they're warm enough. Unknowingly, he was developing his fireproof scales ability, which causes his scales to heal from any burn within a few seconds. Tsunami Tsunami appears to dislike Kestrel, and Kestrel feel the same way due to the ancient Skywing grudge all the Seawings due to the Royal Seawing Massacre. She even bit off a scale from her to prevent Kestrel from forcing Clay to fight. Kestrel severely punishes Tsunami to the point of chaining her up when she disobeyed her order in The Dragonet Prophecy. Trivia * Tui T. Sutherland may do a Winglet about her. * Kestrel is the third named dragon to appear in the series, as well as the first SkyWing. * She is also the fourth guardian of the Dragonets of Destiny to die in the series. * A Kestrel is a small falcon that hovers with rapidly beating wings while searching for prey on the ground. * Kestrel reveals in The Dragonet Prophecy that Peril is her only living daughter. * She does not reveal who her father/Kestrel's mate is. * This fact remains unknown until Escaping Peril, where we find out that her mate was Soar, a mask of Chameleon, a Rainwing. * In The Dragonet Prophecy, she reveals that she was part of the breeding program in order to supply the SkyWing army with solders. Quotes "Of all the horrible ideas. RainWings are wretched creatures. Nothing like SkyWings." "WHICH LEFT WAS THAT, USELESS? Are all MudWings this stupid? OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF?" "WHAT is going on here?" "This doesn't look like studying." "You mean play-acting. You are too old for games." "Well, there's no surprises with you. Webs stole your egg from the SeaWing queen's own hatchery." "I am the way life has made me. Take it or leave it." Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold KestrelTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Kestrel.jpg|Kestrel Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg blister.png|Kestrel is betrayed by Blister and Morrowseer (Morrowseer not pictured) Kestrel.png|by Electrical-Onyx TooMuchFireRemake copy.png|by Hawkyfootwarrior SkyWing.jpg|Kestrel by WhiteEmberShard The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Kestrel is in the middle DSCF3359.JPG|Kestrel looking at SandWings Skywings.jpg|Kestrel is top left Kestrel 2.png|Simplified Kestrel Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Kestrel Discussing the Murdering of Glory in The Dragonet Prophecy Kestrel art.png|by Lightningstrike from RapidClan Kestrel the SkyWing.jpg|Made by me on a website, lineart by Joy Ang Take it or Leave it.png Kestrelrdiy.png Kestrel Headshot 2.png Bigwings.png Worried kestrel.jpg|Kestrel looks worried color 1.png|angry Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel IMG_20160216_1656594_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake KestrelbyAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska TheKestrel.jpg|Kestrel Angry IMG 0534-1-.jpg|Motherly Love by Freezerburn Day 6 - Kestrel.png|Kestrel drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-6-Kestrel-625829999 DaD WoF Day 6.PNG|Kestrel by RiftSeaWing Kestrel-0.png|Kestrel falling into the ocean after being murdered by Blister (never to be finished) messykestrel.png|messy Kestrel by RiftSeaWing 000.png|kestrel leaving peril behind by DROBOT80 deviantart Kestrel_by_wolfa1-d7abbx5.jpg SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing american_kestrel_2.jpg|a real Kestrel KestrelQC.png|Kestrel by QueenClam day_six__kestrel_the_skywing_by_ledzeppelingirl-db3jznl.jpg|Kestrel by Malice the NightWing|link=http://ledzeppelingirl.deviantart.com/art/Day-Six-Kestrel-the-SkyWing-671099457 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Supporting Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased